


Little Bird.

by fluffyloser



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyloser/pseuds/fluffyloser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Hush little bird, let you sleep. Hush little bird, let us dream.'<br/>parent!phan where Dan sings his daughter to sleep and she remembers the song when she is older.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bird.

The nights became long when Dan and Phil became parents. The adoption system was harsh and cruel to them with their life style, but after years of hard work they finally became parents to a beautiful little girl. Lillian was a challenge that Dan never knew he could face, to parent a living breathing human that one day would do amazing things to the world. Work hard and move out one day, someone to call him when she needed help. He never knew he could get this far in his life, he never knew that he would be alright after dropping out of law school. He never knew that love would capture his heart and let him wake up next to the person he loves the most. Dan never knew that he would be able to look in the mirror and smile instead of seeing tears stained to his face, but he never thought that he would have a beautiful child to hold dear and close to him with the one person he loves. 

"You are thinking too hard, it's making my head hurt." Dan heard Phil whisper in his ear while Dan had his head softly placed on his chest. He took in a deep breath and sighed. Phil circled his fingers across Dan's hip bones that popped out lightly.  
"How did I get so lucky?" Dan mumbled against Phil not wanting to be awake anymore, Phil kissed the top of his head and muttered against it.  
"You don't believe in luck, you did it all by yourself because you wanted it bad enough." "God, why are you always right? You are a creep, you know that." Dan snapped playfully punching Phil's chest; before Phil could say a remark they heard yet again the tiny scream of their waking child.  
"That is the third time this night." Phil groaned, he loved their child but it always seemed as if she decided to waking up the most during his nights. Dan felt the soft cotton sheets get pulled off of his body but before Phil could get up, Dan lifted his body up and put a hand on Phil's bare arm.  
"I got it this time, just sleep okay?" Dan pressed a kiss to Phil's lips before he could answer back, Dan let it linger but not for long as he heard a more powerful scream come from the room next door. 

Dan picked up a jumper lying on the clean carpet floor the walked out of the room next door. He flipped the lights on to see the baby blue wallpaper with clouds and glow in the dark stars sticker on the ceiling. He dragged himself to the corner and picked up his beautiful baby girl. Lillian's face was red with racking screams and her eyes squished shut, her Winnie the Pooh onies was slipping off of her. Dan sighed and popped her into his arms bouncing a little bit, he walked towards a black chair in the other corner and sat down. Lillian's hair was all over the place and he giggled as she tried to move around, he pushed back she curly brown hair and playful glared. 

"You do this on purpose, you just want me to sing you to sleep because you know I hate it." Dan bopped her nose with his finger, he could see her face relax when he said the word sing and her big chocolate Carmel eyes opened wide. 

"Hush little bird, let you sleep." Dan sang quietly with a rough voice showing his sleepiness. "Hush little bird, let us dream. Beautiful little bird, let us dance. Beautiful little bird, let me hold your hand. Peaceful little bird, let me sing. Peaceful little bird, I will let you be." Lillian yawned and pushed her tiny hands towards he eyes rubbing them lightly as Dan kept singing.  
"Lovely little bird, how you will grow so old. Lovely little bird, you will never be alone. Hush little bird, I will protect you though. Hush little bird." Dan kissed the tip of Lillian's red nose. "I love you so." Sound asleep, Dan softly placed Lillian back in her white crib and pushed her hair back once more. He walked out turning off the lights then slowly made his way back to bed. 

Dan climbed into Phil's arms placing his head back where it was before to hear Phil's warm calming heart beat take over him. Dan could hear the shakiness of Phil's breathe exhale out of him, he twiddled his fingers with Phil's.  
"How did I get so lucky?" Phil whisper echoed through the moon light room that glowed softly on their bodies.  
"We don't believe in luck, we found each other because we wanted too."

Life goes by fast, Dan knew that but never in this way. He paced in the hospital with his hands in his greying hair. Phil sat quietly holding his hands to his heart, that hadn't heard news in hours now. Today was the day but Dan couldn't feel anything but nervousness. Was Lillian going to be okay, he knew she would but it still held the back of mind in a head lock. 

"Mr. Lester." a voice breathed out, they before turned to see a familiar face and smiled.  
"Is she okay, can we see her, John?" Dan rambled, Phil rolled his eyes and hit Dan on the arm then locked their fingers together. "At least tells us the gender."  
John looked away rubbing his arm then smiled brightly at them. "It's a boy, his name is Dillon."  
Dan and Phil looked at each smiling, 

John lead them down the hallways to the hospital room, Dan held on to Phil so tight that his knuckles were turning white and he could hear his blood pumping in his ears. As the three of them approached the room than became quiet as they heard a voice sing. 

"Hush little bird, I will protect you. Hush little bird." Dan had a hand shaking on his mouth as a tear ran down his face, he could feel Phil's chin on his shoulder.  
"I love you so." Lillian finished by kissing the top of the nose of John and her's new born baby. She looked up and locked eyes with her father, smiling largely with her big brown eyes all she could say was, "Papa."


End file.
